


new perspective

by smallredboy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, Post-Episode: e155 Cost of Living (The Magnus Archives), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Melanie contemplates.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** window
> 
> enjoy!

_The eyes are the window to the soul._

As Melanie grabs the awl, she can't help but think that maybe there's some truth to that. It's called the Eye, anyway. All she has to do is get rid of her own and she'll be free.

She draws in a breath. Her head hurts. She's going to be free. All she has to sacrifice is her sight.

Maybe she should be more freaked out about it, but she isn't. It seems like a small price to pay to break out of this place.

She screams when she digs the awl in.


End file.
